Lisa's New Life
by BW4eva
Summary: Lisa's moved away, changed her name, and left everything behind. What happens when she gets one phone call that makes her HAVE to come back to Miami. And what happens when she's faced with the one person she though was dead?
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 years after that day in Miami when Lisa's life changed forever. She didn't want to admit it, but she _had_ fallen for Jackson when she first met him. He was charming, sweet, and handsome. Exactly what she wanted in a guy. Then he had to go and ruin everything on the god-damned plane. When she saw him dying on her living room floor, she had felt twing of guilt. She didn't want to see him die, so she left feeling guilty for even shooting him, but she had no choice. It was either kill or be killed. Lisa was absolutely certain that she didn't want to be killed so she did the killing.

Lisa had explained everything to the FBI when she went to the hotel after she shot Jackson. They wanted to put her into witness protection as soon as possible, but she wouldn't allow it. "No, I'll be fine." She repeated over and over every time they insisted it to her. She almost felt like she was talking to her father again. The FBI kept telling her that the people who tried to assassanate Keefe might try to kill her. She just didn't believe it. Why would they come after her? She was just one person the grand scheme thing things.

A month after the incident, she decided to move away. Living in Miami was just to much for her. Lisa had seen people following her and she just didn't feel safe anymore. She packed up and said goodbye to her father and her friends. She chose California for a place to go to because she thought it would be a nice clean fresh start. Once she got there, she dyed her hair blonde and changed her name to Emily. There was just one person she couldn't stay away from in Miami. No, it wasn't her father. Yes, she kept in touch with him, but she really wanted to keep in touch with Cynthia, considering she was like her sister. They both knew that her new name was Emily and they called her by it.

Two years exactly to the day of the flight of the Red Eye, Lisa had been watching the news when she saw that Keefe had been killed while walking his dog. She dropped her coffee on the floor and turned the tv a little louder.

"_Two years ago an assassanation was attempted on Keefes life, we can't be sure that this is what happened today, but the feds say that more than likely, this is exactly what happened. Lisa Reisert, who was the manager at the Lux Hotel in Miami managed to stop the attempt on his and his families life. We will have more info for you when we get some."_

Lisa turned the tv off and stood up. "I should have been there. I should have stopped this again." She muttered to herself. That's when her phone rang. She ran to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Lisa?"

"No, this is Emily."

"Lisa, it's Cynthia."

Lisa closed her eyes. "You know to call me Emily. Just in case anyone's listening."

Cynthia sighed. "I know, but I had to call you and tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this-"

"I know, Keefe's dead. I just watched it on the news. I should have been there."

"No, this has nothing to do with Keefe."

Lisa sighed. "Then what does it have to with Cynthia?" She was getting aggitated. Not with Cynthia, but with the whole day.

"It has to do with your dad."

Lisa's eyes popped opened. "What do you mean my dad? What happened to him? Is he okay?" She was franctically.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry, but he was murdered this morning in his house." She paused and Lisa couldn't think of anything to say. "You need to come home to plan everything. I know you didn't want to come back, but I know this is important."

"Of course I'll be there. I'll be there tomorrow." Lisa hung up and dropped the phone while she crumpled to the floor and cried.

* * *

Lisa arrived at police headquarters in Miami at nine pm the next night. The first person she saw was detective Dwayne. When she walked up to him, he looked at her and he shook his head disapprovingly. "Lisa, you shouldn't be here."

She gave him a stern look. "I will not miss my father's funeral for anything." She sat down and looked up at him. "Do you have any leads?"

He shook his head again. "Not at the moment." He gave her an equally stern look. "Do you have any idea that these morons could still be looking for you?"

"I honestly don't care about that. The only one who could hurt me is dead now."

"That's not the point Lisa. When you move away and start a new life, you usually stay away. Especially when people who are trying to kill you are coming after you."

Lisa sighed. "I don't care. I can take care of myself. I've been taking self-defense classes in-"

Detective Dwayne held up a hand to stop her. "Don't tell me where you live. I don't want to know. Someone here could tell someone and then you could be in serious trouble."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Fine, I've been taking self-defense classes _where_ I live." She stood up. "So, when you have any leads, call me on this number. I have people to go see and things to go handle." She handed him her phone number which had already written down on a peice of paper.

Lisa left the police station and pulled up to her dad's house. She walked around and looked at everything remembering all the memories that her father and her shared.

After about an hour of going through his clothes upstairs, and deciding which ones to give away and which ones to keep, she walked downstairs to see none other than Jackson sitting on the couch.

"Hey Leese, how's life been treating you?"

Her breath caught in her lungs. This couldn't be happening right now. "You're dead. I killed you."

He moved his head from right to left. "The firm wanted everyone to believe I was dead. It was better for business." He stood up and walked over to her. "I've been waiting around her waiting for you. Wondering when you would show up. It's been a long two years Leese. Thankfully, someone killed your father and brought you home."

Lisa's fists balled up. "You didn't." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, I didn't. I wouldn never get my hands dirty. Unless needed. And I could have waited until you came home on your own Leese. That's what I do. I wait. It's my job."

"Do you know who did it?"

He shrugged. "No, but I wish I did. This way I could send them a thank you card." He grabbed her hand. "You ready to go?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He chuckled and put his hand in his pocket. "I thought you might say that." He withdrew his hand and pulled out a needle and swiftly stuck it into her arm before she could react. "By the way Leese, I like the new hair. It really suits you."

Lisa started to get dizzy. "What did you give me?"

He held up the needle. "This? Oh it's nothing. It will just help you sleep for the long drive ahead of us." Lisa fought to keep her eyes open. "Don't fight it Leese, if you do that, it will just make you sleep longer. Just let it take over. Go to sleep. I'll take care of you. We have some unfinished business." Jackson picked Lisa up and brought her out to his car and lay her down in his back seat. "All set." That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa woke up in the back of the car and immediately put her hand to her head. Her head was throbbing and whatever she was listening to wasn't helping. When she sat up, she almost fell back down from how dizzy she was, but she grabbed the nearest thing to her. Which just so happened to be the headrest of the chair in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw Jackson in the front seat and screamed. Jackson startled at her screaming. "No, you can't be here! You're dead."

Jackson rolled his eyes and smirked. "Leese," He started off slowely, "We had this conversation last night. The firm wanted everyone to _believe_ I was dead."

Lisa thought back to the events of last night. She remembered going to see detective Dwayne, then to her dad's house to go through his clothing to determine what she would give away and what she would keep. She remembered thinking she would go downstairs and decide which of the belongings in the house she would keep or sell considering she was an only child. That's when she walked down the stairs and walked into the living room and saw Jackson sitting there. Lisa remembered them talking and him asking if she was ready to go with him and her saying no, then he stuck her with a needle.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Jackson and grabbed at the back of her head as she winced in pain. "What did you do to me last night?"

Jackson lifted a needle and shook it in front of the mirror as if to accentuate his point. "What I had to do." He paused and stared at her through the rear-view mirror with his intense blue eyes. "If you don't shut up, I'll do it again."

Lisa sat back quietly for a couple of minutes then looked at him. "How did you know it was me?"

He scoffed at her. "Who else would be at your fathers house looking through his stuff after his death? Certainly not a stranger." In truth, he had wanted her to shut up, but he also wanted to talk to her. He hadn't heard her voice in so long. The only problem was, she just wouldn't stop asking questions.

Lisa sighed. "My twin sister Emily." She had hoped that her lie was convincing enough. Her heart was racing as she watched him in the mirror.

He looked at her. "You really don't think I'm that stupid do you? When we did the Keefe assignment two years ago, we did a background check on your family. You have no sister named Emily." He looked her in the eyes. "Emily is your alias. Well, was your alias when you moved to California."

Lisa's head spun. _How does he know all of this?_ She wondered to herself. She started to get dizzy again, not that the feeling was completely gone from when she had woken up, but it had sub-sided. Instead of turning away from him, she kept her gaze locked on his. "You're wrong. I do have a twin sister named Emily. Your firm must not have done their job right."

Jackson's eyes flashed with anger. "If I were you, I would stop lying. You know how I feel about that. I've always told you the truth Lisa. Not once have I lied to you. You need to start showing me the same respect. Especially where we are going to be together for a long time." He kept his voice even and calm, but deadly at the same time.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked, her voice betrayed her. She was on the verge of crying.

"All of the phone calls Cynthia and your dad made to California? Those were my first clue. Then when they used the named Emily was my second clue." She gave him a look of confusion. "I tapped their phone lines. The only thing I really liked about you moving was you changed your hair color. Like I said last night, it really suits you."

Lisa had heard enough, she punched him in the head and he stomped on the brakes. When he did that, she jumped out of the back of the car. She started running through the plains on the side of the highway, true there was nowhere for her to hide, but she had hoped that she had a good head start on him. Even if she did though, it didn't seem to matter. The dizziness that she had when she woke up came rushing back to her and she fell. She stood back up and started running again, not looking back to see if he was coming after her. Before she knew it, he had dove into her and knocked them both to the ground. "Leese, what makes you think that you could ever get away from me?"

She tried to fight back, but it was pointless. He was lying on her back and had his legs covering her legs. "How are those self-defense classes helping you know Leese?" He asked with mock amusement.

"You bastard! How did you know about those?"

He grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind her back as she growled in pain. "I've been watching you ever since I knew you were in California." She felt something cold on her wrist. The she heard the click. "Did you think I would let you get away? I told you we had unfinished business." He grabbed her other arm and twisted that one behind her back and she heard another click. "I didn't want to this Leese, I really didn't. I wanted to do this smoothly. Now I've got to leave you handcuffed until we get there." He lifted her to her feet.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that."

He cocked his head to the right. "You're right, I don't. But I _want_ to do this." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled another needle out and swung it in front of her face. "This though, this I didn't want to do to you ever again. But you gave me no choice."

"Jackson please, please don't this. You don't have to."

He laughed. "In order to keep us safely on the road, I do." He paused as he sank the needle into her arm. "To think, I was going to have us stay at a hotel tonight, but you just got my adreneline running." He patted her cheek. "Thanks for that. This just means, that we'll get where going faster." He started walking her back to the car.

She looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

"You don't need to know that just yet. You'll know when we arrive."

Then a thought hit her. "Jackson, I don't have any of my clothes. I need those, and I want to take a shower."

"I grabbed your suitcase out of your rental car before we hit the road last night." He looked at her. "You're welcome for that. And right now, you don't need a shower. You're about to pass out. That drug is a wonderous thing."

She couldn't deny it, she was about to pass out. Her knees started to buckle from under her and fell to the ground. Jackson bent down to pick her up. "Why do you need me for?" She mumbled almost incoherently.

They had finally reached the car and he put her into the backseat and lay her down like he did the night before. Then he got into the front seat and started the engine. "Like I said before, we have unfinished business."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson parked the car and looked back at a still sleeping Lisa. He decided he still had a little while before she woke up, so he went into the lobby of the hotel and walked up to the desk. A perky little brunette with green eyes smiled up at him enthusiastically. "Hey there, my names Emily. How can I help you?"

He smiled at her new england accent. It had been so long since he heard one. "I need a room for me and my wife. We're celebrating our honeymoon and we thought we'd come to New Hampshire to see the leaves turn. I heard it's pretty this time of year."

Emily's smile dropped, but only slightly. "Sure, but the honeymoon suite is taken." He nodded at her. "I can give you the next best room we have."

"That would be wonderful."

She asked him for their names and he gave them only instead of Lisa Reisert, he gave her Lisa Rippner. When he said her name like, he kind of liked the sound of it, but he shrugged it away. She would never want to live the life he lived. "Are you sure you're married?" Emily asked him.

Confused he looked at her. "Yes, why?"

"You're not wearing a wedding band."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's because my loving wife decided to have it sent away and have it inscribed on the inside with our wedding date on it."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "Where is Mrs. Rippner right now?"

Jackson was starting to get angry at her for all her questions, but he held his temper at bay. "She's busy at the moment. She's talking to her over-protective father."

Emily smiled. "I know how they can be! I have one of those myself."

"I'm sure you do." He muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Thank you for the room.'" He said as he walked out of the lobby and walked back over to the car. He saw that Lisa was still sleeping. He shook his head as he opened the door and gently shook her. "Time to wake up honey." Lisa's head moved to the side her eyes opened as she moaned and sat up a little.

"What do you want?" she asked groggily.

"It's time to wake up and act like we're married."

Lisa sat up all the way. Her head swimming with dizziness. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

He gave her warning look. "You heard me."

She shook her head. "No. No, I'm not going to do that."

Jackson got out of the car and slammed the door and walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. He un-cuffed Lisa and turned her around to face him. "You will do that. You have one parent left. Would you like her to be six feet under just like your father?"

Lisa looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't." Jackson gave her a look. "You would." She said defeated.

"You know I would. Don't try anything stupid like you did earlier." He grabbed her arm and helped her out of the car. When he was sure that she wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't falling to the ground, he opened the trunk and grabbed their bags. He looked around them and walked them to their room.

When he opened the door, the first thing Lisa notice was that there was only one bes. "You can't expect me to sleep on that with you." She said as she pointed at the bed.

"I don't expect you to sleep, I expect me to sleep while you stay awake handcuffed to the chair." He pulled out the handcuffed and walked over to her.

"Wait!" Jackson stopped in his tracks. "Wait, I'm still tired." She sat down on the bed and looked at him. "What if I just lay down and go back to bed?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you trying to make a move to get away from me? Because I can promise you that I'm a light sleeper and it won't happen."

"No Jack, I'm legitimaly tired. That drug you gave me hasn't worn off yet. I want to go back to bed." She scooted to the headboard and got under the covers. "Is that okay with you?"

Jackson didn't entirely believe her but he shrugged. "Fine, but if you try anything, you will be an orphan."

* * *

Jackson woke up to people talking and noticed that Lisa wasn't next to him. He leapt up and saw her sitting in a chair watching tv. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What do you think about us going to out to breakfast?"

Lisa jumped and looked up at him. "Where are we anyways?"

"Far from home."

"Where is far from home?"

"I don't think you want to know." He paused then looked at her. "On second thought, I don't think you should know."

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "Jackson, if you don't tell me where we are, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Lisa-"

"No Jackson. I mean it. I'm not going anywhere with you. You've drugged me twice, you've threatened my family twice, I'm getting tired of you acting like a bully. I'm just done Jackson. You're lucky I'm even still here. I woke up two hours ago and I could have left. I could have went to the cops and told them everything-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her by the throat and picked her picked up and pushed her against the wall. "Don't you dare ever threaten me again."

"I. Can't. Breathe." She got out before he let her go. She grabbed at her throat and gasped for air. "Why do you always try to choke me?" She gasped for more air. "Is that the only way you can gain control of people?"

"No, it's not. But if you keep it up, I'll do it again."

She looked up at him, "Can you please just tell me where we are?"

"New Hampshire."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? I have nothing packed for New Hampshire!"

"Well, that's too bad. Cause we're staying here for a while. At least until the place is ready."

"What place?"

He grabbed her arm. "You ask to many questions. Now let's go. I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure you're even more hungry. You haven't eaten in two days, and I haven't eaten in about 12 hours. Get dressed."

"Can I at least take a shower first?"

"You have ten minutes."

After the shower Lisa and Jackson left and went to a restaurant nearby. When they went inside they sat down and the waitress came over and asked what they wanted. Lisa went to order but Jackson stopped her. He ordered them both scrambled eggs with ham and toast and coffee. The waitress walked away and Lisa looked at him. "How did you know what I eat for breakfast?"

"Lisa, did you forget the flight two years ago?"

She looked at him. "No, I remember that, but I was trying to forget about the conversation we had." She looked down at the ground. "I remember that you watched me for what was it? Eight weeks?"

The food was delivered and they started eating. "Yes it was eight weeks."

All conversation stopped while they ate. After they finished eating, Jackson paid the bill and they walked out to the car. As they were getting into the car someone called out Lisa's name and she looked back.

"Lisa! What are you doing in New Hampshire? You're supposed to be in Miami planning your fathers funeral." Lisa's eyes went wide as she saw Cynthia walking towards her.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?"

Cynthia hugged her. "My mom's having surgery and I'm here to help her recover. Why aren't you in Miami?"

Before Lisa could answer her, Jackson came up behind Cynthia and stabbed her with a needle. He held her until she passed out and then he put her into the back of the car. "Lisa, get in the fucking car!"

Lisa opened the door and sat down on the seat. "How many of those needles do you have left?"

"As many as I need." He punched the steering wheel. "This is not what I fucking need right now! I should fucking kill her and throw her into the ocean."

Lisa turned to look at him. "You can't do that! She's like my sister!"

"I can do whatever I want."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson, Lisa, and Cynthia pulled up to the hotel and Lisa started to get out of the car, but Jackson grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the car. Lisa fell into her seat. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Lisa looked at him as she pointed towards the hotel. "Going to our room?" She asked him confused.

"No. We're going to sit here and think about what to do with you're best friend here."

Lisa looked back at Cynthia and sighed. What could she say to him to spare her life? "Well, you know, if you had just let me talk to her instead of sticking her with a fucking needle full of whatever drug that is, we'd have no problem! So you created this problem. You fix it."

Jackson shrugged. "Fine then." He put the car back in motion and started driving away from the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked him in a panic.

"You said to fix the problem, so I am. The oceans only about twenty minutes from here, so I'll just wait till it's dark out and just dump her in the water. She'll drown and I'll have no problem, and you'll have no more best friend. Problem solved. How's that Leese? Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

Lisa looked at him with horror in her eyes. "You can't do that! I told you, she's like my sister." She placed her hand on his arm and he flinched. "Please, don't take another person away from me." She had tears in her eyes and he glanced over at her. "I've already lost my father. Please don't take her away from me."

Jackson pulled the car over to the side of the road, put the car in park, and shut it off. "What do you suppose we do with her then?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." She realized that her hand was still on his arm so she pulled it away. "Maybe you can let her go."

He was staring out the window. "Sorry Leese, can't do that." He turned to look at her. "Got any other ideas?" She shook her head. "Then I guess it's the ocean."

"You don't have to do this!"

Jackson looked into her eyes. "Buckle up. We have to go and finish this."

Tears spilled over and down her cheeks. "Jackson, please! I'll do whatever you say as long as you don't kill her." He turned and started the car and started driving in the direction of the ocean. "I'm guessing you never had a best friend before? Never had someone you called a brother?"

"You have no idea what I've been through! So just shut up and enjoy the ride or else I'll kill her right now."

Lisa wiped her eyes and stared out the window.

* * *

Jackson finally pulled up to the Atlantic ocean and parked the car. He looked over at Lisa and saw that she had been silently crying. "Why are you crying?" He drawled.

She looked back at him. "You're going to kill my best friend." She looked back out the window. "If you decide to go through with this, don't count on me staying with you and doing anything you want me to."

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her face back to his as she screamed out in pain. "What did I tell you this morning about threatening me?"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." She said through gritted teeth.

He let her go and punched his hand against the steering wheel. Then he ran his hand through his hair and looked into her eyes. "Fine." He paused and looked out the window. "Fine. We'll do this your way." He put the car back in gear and drove back to the hotel.

When they parked at the hotel, Lisa looked at him. "What's next?"

"We'll keep her with us, until I figure out a better plan." He got out of the car and looked around before he grabbed Cynthia and carried her into the hotel room. Once Lisa was inside with them, he shut the door and looked at her. "This was supposed to be easy. You're not supposed to be giving me demands." He walked over and grabbed her by the arms and shook her violently. "I give the demands! Do you understand?"

She nodded and he let her go. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Cynthia. She stared at her then looked back at Jackson who was watching tv. "How long will she be out cold?" She asked him and he turned to look at her.

"It doesn't matter. You got what you wanted. For now. So enjoy it."

She looked at him. "I will enjoy it, but I still want to know how long I have before I have to come up with an exceptable excuse for being with you. At one that she'll believe."

Jackson looked at his watch. "You have about two hours." He turned to her. "What are you going to say to her?"

"I haven't decided yet. Why?"

He smiled and thought about what he said to the receptionist in the lobby. "Well, it would be kind of stupid if you didn't tell her we would married. Wouldn't it? Especially when everyone here thinks we are." He said matter of factly.

Lisa's jaw dropped. "I can't lie to her!"

He shrugged as he watched the tv. "Well, I'll tell you what, if someone asked her how the new married couple was doing and she said we weren't married, I would be forced to kill her for blowing our cover."

Lisa ran her hand through her hair then looked at Cynthia. "Fine. I'll do it. But only because I don't want her dead, not because you told me to."

"Same difference."

Just as he finished saying that, Cynthia moved her head and Lisa looked between Cynthia and Jackson. "I thought you said two hours!"

"I said about two hours. Not exactly two hours. You have to remember, drugs work differently on everyone." He looked at her. "You happen to sleep for hours upon hours. Which was helpful."

"I'm not prepared to tell her this. Not at all."

"Not prepared to tell me what?" Cynthia asked groggily as she sat up and looked at Lisa. Then she looked over and saw Jackson sitting there. "Is that who I think it is Lisa?"

Lisa moved her head side to side. "Yea."

"Okay, let's remain calm. We can get out of this. There's two of us and one of him."

Lisa grabbed Cynthia by the shoulders. "Wait, before you do anything or say anything, There's something I have to tell you."

Cynthia looked over at Jackson and narrowed her eyes at him then she looked back at Lisa. "What? What do you have to tell me?"

Lisa sighed heavily and looked at Jackson then back to Cynthia. "I'm married."

"No. No, you're not."

"I am. I'm married to Jackson Rippner."

Cynthia looked over at Jackson who was looking at her. "You can't be married to that psychopath!"

He smiled and he could feel that strange feeling that he had when he had told the receptionist that they were married. Jackson looked at Lisa and smiled even wider. "When do you want kids Leese? I was thinking soon. You know, I think you're mom would want grandchildren." Jackson was definitely having with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa turned her body towards Jackson. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me baby, when do you want to start having kids? I was thinking the sooner the better." He cocked one eyebrow at her.

Cynthia looked at Lisa. "You're seriously married to him?"

Lisa shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of having kids with Jackson. She looked at Cynthia who was giving her a worried look. "Yea, I am."

Cynthia shook her head at her. "Um, you can't be married to a dead man. Last thing we knew, he was dead. How is this possible?"

"The people I work for-"

"I know exactly who you work for. Lisa told me everything after she fought with you at her house, and the Keefe attempt." Her eyes opened wide. "Did you kill Keefe?"

Jackson laughed. "I don't kill anyone, I just set up the motions."

Cynthia turned her head to Lisa. "Why would you marry someone who basically kidnapped you?"

"It's not that simple Cynthia."

"I want to know. What did he do to make you marry him?"

"Nothing."

Cynthia shook her head back and forth. "No, it's not nothing. I know he did something to make you marry him."

Jackson sat there waiting to hear her answer while smiling.

"I love him! Is that a good enough answer for you?" Lisa yelled as she closed her eyes. She opened them to find Cynthia wide eyed- and open mouthed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just trying to get my point across."

Cynthia edged off of the bed to stand by Lisa. "Do you really love him?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Love him. Whatever. I'll be happy for you, as long as you're happy." She looked between the two of them and had a confused look written all over her face. "By the way, how did I get here? Last thing I knew, we were talking in the parking lot of that restaurant and then I woke up here. What happened to me?"

Lisa looked at Jackson willing him silently to help her come up with an answer, when he didn't, she just looked back at Cynthia. "You just passed out in mid-sentence. We- I mean Jackson, picked you up and brought you here. It was his idea actually. He thought that you just needed to sleep. Which you did. You look much better now."

"That's all?"

Lisa shrugged and stared into her eyes. "Yep, that's all."

Cynthia looked over at Jackson and wiped her hands on her pants. She was getting nervous. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'd hate to see Lisa lose someone else she cares about." He said as he looked at Lisa.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. She knew the meaning behind that. She knew he was dangerous. She knew he was deadly. "Yea, I would hate to lose someone else. Which is why I need to go back to Miami. So I can plan my fathers funeral." She said slowly and deliberatly to Jackson.

"We will. After we finish what we need to do here." He said dangerously.

"Okay, well, while you two have a lovers spat, I'm going to go help my mother. She needs me." Cynthia said as she started towards the door.

Jackson got up and walked over to Cynthia and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm going to have to ask you to keep Leese and I being here a secret. If not, things could get complicated." He said with a wink.

Cynthia looked at Lisa and narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" She looked between Cynthia and Jackson. "I'm fine. If I wasn't, I would have said so."

Cynthia looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I know, and I'm fine. So please, stop asking me."

Cynthia nodded and looked at Jackson. "Fine, I'll keep your secret. For now. If I don't see her in Miami by the end of the week, you can bet that I'll tell someone."

Jackson laughed. "Don't worry, she'll be there." Cynthia opened the door and walked out of the room.

Lisa looked at Jackson. "You're actually letting her go?"

"If you'd rather she stay here and keep us company, I'll go get her."

He opened the door and took one step out before Lisa stopped him. "No. Let her go."

Jackson smiled to himself. "That's what I thought." He walked back into the room and locked the door. "Now what do you want for lunch?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Fine. I'll eat while you watch."

Lisa sat down on the bed and thought about everything over the last few days. If she had just stayed in California, this wouldn't be happening right now. She would be going to work at the flower shop. Hanging out with Alexis and seeing Dan. God, she missed them. She would give anything to see them again. Especially Dan. They didn't have a relationship yet, but they were working on it. Tears sprang to her eyes. She got up and Jackson looked at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She pointed to the bathroom. "The bathroom." She said as she sniffled. She turned her back and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Are you crying? Again?"

She whirled around and stared into his eyes. "Yes. You know why?" He shook his head. "Because you're ruining my life! You know, in California I was happy. The happiest I've been in a long time. I was about to start dating a decent guy, who doesn't kill people, and I had new friends. I had a new job. I had a brand new life Jack! Why did you have to this to me?"

Jackson felt a wince of pain at the idea of her talking to or dating some other guy. "Because, as I've said before." He got up and walked over to her staring in her eyes. She couldn't stand looking in his eyes. They were beautiful, and they made her want to not fight him. "We have unfinished business."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a week, I've been sick then I went to Boston for testing. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up this week. HOPEFULLY!**

* * *

You keep saying that! Keefe's dead, my dad's dead, if you want me dead, then just kill me!"

Jackson took a step back, which was unsual for him. "Is that what you think I want? To kill you?" He was hurt as she nodded. "If that's what I wanted, I would have done that while you were sleeping in the back of my car then dumped your body on the side of the road with your purse." He said in a cold voice.

Lisa's eyes opened wide. "My purse? Do you my phone also?" Jackson nodded. "I need that!"

Jackson laughed. "I don't think so. I'm not stupid."

She shook her head. "No, if I don't check my messages, people will know something's wrong. Seriously Jackson, I'll stay near you and leave it on speaker phone." He went to speak but she stopped him. "You don't believe me?" She asked him quietly and he shook his head. "I guess I wouldn't either. I lied about the baybreeze and the scar, but I'm not lying about this."

He put his hand in his pocket and she backed up. "Jackson, I'm sorry. Please don't stick me with another needle." Instead of pulling a needle out of his pocket, he pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her.

"You only get to use that in my presence. When you're done with it, it comes back to me. Until I can trust you." She nodded and opened her phone. Turning it on, she found three voicemails. Two from Detective Dwayne about her fathers case and about how she was doing, and one from her mom. It was bad enough that her father always asked her how she was, but now she had to deal with it from Detective Dwayne and now her mother. She was never going to get away from it. "You okay?" Jackson asked her.

"Seriously? Don't ask me that again, unless I'm on the floor bleeding." He nodded and grabbed for phone. "No, I actually have to call them back Jackson!" He cracked his knuckles then his neck in an effort to look dangerous. She didn't need him to do that, she already knew he was. "Jackson, if I don't call them back, they'll think there's something wrong with me. You know this." She paused then sighed. "Do you really want them to think somethings wrong with me? It's bad enough they probably already think there is with me disappearing! We have to go back Jackson. Even if it is for a day or two. I need to go set up my fathers funeral and let everyone know I'm okay."

He looked at her and smirked. "Fine, we'll drive down there. But we have to do one thing first." He knew her reaction to this was going to be priceless. He couldn't wait to see what she said.

Her eyes popped open. "Anything. Anything to get back to Miami and do what I have to do."

He chuckled and scratched his chin. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't care. Just name it! I'll do it."

He smiled. Enthralled by the idea. "You have to marry me first."

* * *

After he had picked her up off the floor from collapsing, he helped her to the bed. "Marry you?" She looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Well, it's better than the alternative." He said in a non-chalant voice.

"What's the alternative?" She asked while shaking.

He shrugged. "Death. The firm still wants you dead. I have no intentions of letting that happen. If you couldn't tell when I was lying on the floor of your house dying, I was trying to tell you with my eyes that I loved you. I could tell you felt the same way. Don't deny it Leese. I could see it."

Lisa looked at him with her eyes huge. "Excuse me? Death? Where did you get that conclusion?"

"I just told you."

She shook her head. "How do you plan on stopping them?"

He gave her a look of disbelief. "If you marry me, they won't touch you."

"What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

"Tell them you love me. I didn't hear you deny it." It was true, she didn't deny it. She really did love him. She just didn't like that he could read her like that. It wasn't fair. She couldn't read him like he could read her.

She looked at him. "You're right. I didn't deny it. You're also right about me loving you. I do." She put her head down. "But is it enough to spend my life on the run with with you?"

He knew this was coming. He knew she could never live her life like that. He just didn't want her to die. He grabbed her hand. "You need to make your decision and quick. Especially if you want to go back to Miami."

She looked at him and blinked back the tears. "I'll do it. I'll marry you." She put her face in her hands. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I wish they were too." He whispered.

* * *

They pulled up to the city hall in Nashua and parked the car. "Are you ready for this?" He asked when he looked at her.

"No, not really. It's not really how I pictured getting married. In fact, I never pictured getting married after what happened." He grabbed her hand and caressed it and she pulled it away. "Let's just do this." She opened the door and then slammed it closed as she walked over to the building. He jumped out of the car and basically had to run to catch up with her.

"What's wrong with you? Are you trying to get away from me?"

She whirled around on him. "No. I told you, I just want to get this done so we can get back to Miami. That's all." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She pushed him off and screamed at him. "Don't touch me! Let's just get this over with." She turned around and walked into city hall.

They walked into the justice of the peace's office and were told that they had to wait a day for the wedding certificate to be ready. Lisa groaned and stormed out. Jackson looked at Justice of the peace and smiled. "My fiance and I had plans to be back on our way back to Miami to surprise our families tomorrow. We were hoping to be married. She's kind of upset now."

The justice of the peace looked at him and told him to hold on one minute. Jackson nodded and waited at the desk until the justice came back. "My boss said I could push this through, so you two can married right now if you want to go get your fiance. I explained your situation to my boss, and he made an exemption for you."

"That's great. Thanks. I'll be right back." Jackson walked outside and found Lisa standing by the car crying. "Leese, let's go back inside."

"What for? There's no reason. She already said she can't help us today. We have to wait until tomorrow."

He grabbed her hand. "Lisa, she talked to her boss, and they're making an exception for us."

Lisa perked up a little bit and she stopped crying. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She practically ran back inside city hall and into the office.

"Are you two ready?" Jackson and Lisa nodded. "Okay then, Jackson please stand over here, and Lisa please stand over here and grab hands." They did as they were asked. "Do you want me to go through the whole thing, or just the I do's?"

"Just the I do's please. That would be ideal for us to get on our way." Jackson answered.

"No problem." She said then she looked at Lisa. "Lisa, do you take Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Jackson, do you take Lisa to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Do either of you have any rings?"

"No, we didn't think of rings." Jackson said before Lisa could answer.

The justice shook her head. "For a few more dollars, I can give you rings. If you want."

Jackson looked at Lisa and smiled again. "Yes please. We always wanted rings, right honey? But we just forgot to get them."

"No problem." She went to a draw, and pulled out two rings. "Jackson, slide this one onto Lisa's finger." He did as he was told. "Lisa, slide this one onto Jackson's finger." She did what she was told. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." She looked at Jackson. "You may kiss your bride."

Jackson pulled Lisa towards him and embraced her in a hug and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pirate Gyrl: It was rather fast, wasn't it? ;) Lol. But, there is a method to my madness. I promise!**

**trudes193: Thanks, and I promise, things will get ****_WAY_**** more interesting this chapter. You'll see. ;)**

* * *

Jackson smiled as he walked out of city hall with Lisa. They were hand in hand. He knew it was all for show, but he didn't care. He _actually _had fallen for her, but he knew the only way to make her marry him was to lie. She had taken then bait and gone with it. _Just peachy._ He thought. _The firm doesn't even care if she's alive or not. She just doesn't need to know this. Yet._ He chuckled softly. "What are you laughing at?" She asked him with a bit of attitude as they walked to the car.

He looked down at her. "Oh, nothing." He leaned down and kissed her.

"What are you doing that for?" She asked disgusted.

He rolled his eyes. "Keeping up appearances. We're married. We have to keep them up or else the firm could catch on and try to kill babe." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "They could be watching us. Right now." He whispered into her ear.

She groaned. "Ugh. Whatever, let's just get a move on to Miami. I have things to do." Then she realized that she hadn't called back Detective Dwayne yet. "And, can I have my phone?"

He raised his eyes in suspicion. "Now why would I give you that?"

She sighed. "Because I forgot to call Detective Dwayne after you told me the only way to stay alive was to be married to you." He shook his head no and walked to the other side of the car and got in. She grabbed the handle of her door and got in slamming the door shut. She was aggravated. "Jackson, he has a lead about who killed my father! I want to know!" He sighed and fished into his pocket then handed her her cell phone. "Thank you so much Jackson." She said in mock happiness.

"Keep that up and I'll never give it back to you again. While you're at it, you should probably give me a cute pet name, like baby, babe, or hun. You know to keep up appearances like I said."

She stuck her tongue out at him but nodded. She flipped her phone open and dialed Detective Dwayne's number.

"Detective Dwayne."

"Hey, it's Lisa. What did you find you find out?"

Jackson grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled it away from her ear then hit the speaker phone button. Lisa didn't try to hide her aggravation from him. "-killed your father."

Lisa's eyes went wide. "Excuse me, could you say that again? I missed it. I was busy looking at a cat crossing the street."

"I said, a Robert Rippner killed your father." Lisa almost dropped her phone. Her breathing quickened to a very uneven pace and she stared at Jackson who stared back at her. He didn't show any signs of knowing this person. "Now Lisa, we don't know if he's related to that bastard Jackson or not. But we will find out. We have him in custody now. Why don't you come down to the station? We can talk about this some more at length when you get here."

Lisa swallowed. "I'm not in Miami."

"Where are you Lisa?"

"I'm in New Hampshire."

She heard him sigh. "Why are you in New Hampshire when you should be here getting your fathers funeral ready." He paused. "I was wondering why there was no announcement in the paper yet."

She looked at Jackson. "I- Well, I got married."

He gasped into the phone. "Last I heard, you were single. Who did you get married to?"

"Jackson Rippner."

"Lisa, you can't be serious?"

"I'm completely ser-" Jackson took her phone and hung it up. "What was that for?" She yelled at him.

Jackson started the car and stared at her phone as it started ringing again. He opened it and turned it off then stuck it in his pocket again. He backed the car up and began driving away from city hall.

* * *

They were nearly in Connecticut before either one of them said a word to each other. Lisa turned to him and stared at him. Almost through him. "What? What do you want?"

"Is he your brother?"

He laughed. Did he really want to go into this right now with her? He didn't, but he knew it would be a long car ride of her complaining and yelling all the way to Miami if he didn't tell her the truth. Although, he could just stick her with that stupid drug again and make her sleep the rest of the way there. He decided against it. He didn't want to stick her with another needle again as long as they were married. Not unless it was terribly necessary. Although, she did look incredibly sexy while she slept.

He turned off to the side of the highway. "Want the truth, or the lie?" He asked her casually.

"Truth. You've never lied to me. Why start now? Especially when we're married. You never start a marriage off with a lie." She said sarcastically.

He nodded in agreement. "Fine then, he is my brother. If you want to call him that." Her eyes went wide. "Calm down, Leese. I haven't talked to him in over fifteen years. He's a loose cannon. He does stuff like this all the time. I'm actually surprised he wasn't caught sooner to be honest with you."

"I bet you're happy though. Aren't you. You're own flesh and blood got me back home. Pretty convienent for you."

He shrugged. "Convienent yes, but like I said, I don't talk to him."

She leaned back against her door. "Still gonna buy him that thank you card?" She asked him with malice.

He laughed loudly. Something she had never heard before. It was beautiful, she decided. But she shook her head to get the thought out, she didn't want to think of him as beautiful right now. Especially right now. "Him? Never in his life would I get him a thank you card. I wouldn't even get him a get well card if he was hit by a car." He could see that she didn't believe him. "You don't know the story about him and I."

Just as he was about to tell it, a car pulled up behind them and someone got out and walked over to his window and knocked on it. Jackson rolled it down and looked at the guy standing outside of the car. "Is something wrong with your car?"

"Nope. My wife and I just decided to pull over and have a little chat."

The guy leaned over and looked at Lisa. "Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine. Like my husband just told you, we pulled over to have a talk."

"Okay, ma'am. I'm just making sure." He looked at Jackson and Lisa again and began talking. "My names Karl. I'm a detective, and you two fit the description of a married couple that a detective from Miami is looking for. What are your names?"

Lisa's eyes went wide and she shook her head. Jackson placed his hand over hers as if to say everything was going to be okay. "My names Jackson Rippner and this is my wife Lisa Rippner."

"You are who the detective is looking for." He stood up. "Please step out of the car sir." Jackson kissed Lisa tenderly before he stepped out of the car. He shut the door and put his arm behind his back. "Take your arm out from behind your back." When he did, Lisa saw a glint of silver and covered her mouth for fear of screaming. That's when she heard two shots ring out and Jackson jump back into the car.

"You never said you had a gun! You told me you were a lousy shot!" She screamed, her voice wavering.

He looked at her as he put the car into motion. "I am a lousy shot. When the target is far away. When the targets as close as he was, not a problem. So don't forget that Leese." She shook her head in fear. "Aw, don't be scared." He reached over and caressed her face as she pulled away crying. "I wouldn't hurt you, unless you gave me a reason." He wiped away the tears. "By the way, in case you were wondering, he's dead. So he won't be calling anyone and letting them know where we are."

She put her hands to her mouth. "Leese, you're going to make people think somethings wrong. You need to pull it together."

She shot him a look. "Something is wrong! You just killed a cop! I'm married to a murderer and my husbands brother killed my father. What other horrible news am I going to get tonight?"

He shrugged. He figured it couldn't hurt to tell her now, especially since her night had gotten so shitty. "Well, there is something." He leaned towards her.

"What?" She asked him cautiously.

"The firm doesn't exactly want you dead."

* * *

**How was that guys? Anyways, I probably won't be able to upload a new chapter until Monday? Possibly Tuesday. I'm going for some tests in Boston on Saturday and not sure how I'm going to be feeling after that. Anyways, have a great weekend everyone.**

**As always, THANK YOU so much for the reviews and the views! They always mean so much to me. :) You guys rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I didn't go to Boston this weekend. They rescheduled my appointment to this weekend. :( All that worrying for nothing! Lol. But it's okay. It gave me time to work on this chapter. I hope you all approve. As always, thanks for reading and taking the time to review. It makes my day to get those emails. :) 3**

* * *

Lisa stared at Jackson with cold eyes, like she was ready to kill him. The tears had stopped. Had she heard him correctly or was her hearing playing tricks on her? "Excuse me? They don't exactly want me dead?"

He shook his head no. "They couldn't care less about you. If they wanted you dead, you would already be dead." He said matter of factly.

She closed her eyes and moved closer to the door. "I was being followed Jackson. That's why I moved." She opened her eyes and stared at him. I noticed it a couple of days after you were shot." He gave her a look and rolled his eyes. She opened her mouth as she slowly realized it. "You had me followed."

"Of course I did. I didn't want anything to happen to you again, or for you to go anywhere. But then you left. You only got away because you left when the people I hired were switching off." She could see his eyes fill with sadness. "Do you know how lost I was when they told me that they couldn't find you? I thought that something terrible had happened to you. Until, of course I found you."

Lisa lifted her hand and smacked him across the face. "Why the fuck did you make me marry you? There was no reason for it!"

The car swerved and hit the guard rail. Jackson got the car back under control before they hit a car or something else. He pulled over and grabbed her by the arm. "Do you have any idea that you could have just killed us?" She didn't answer him, instead she looked away. "Answer me! For fucks sake. You could have killed us and you don't even seem to care."

She turned her head back to him and narrowed her eyes at him. "Answer me first. Why did you make me marry you? There was absolutely no reason for it, and you know it!"

He turned off the highway and drove down a street until they came to a motel. He pulled in and looked at Lisa. "Don't go anywhere and I'll explain it."

She shooed him away as she slunk back into the seat. He got out and as he did, she let the tears flow freely. She didn't want to cry in front of him anymore. She had decided that she had already cried in front of him enough. When she saw him out of the office, she wiped her eyes and sat up straight.

He took one look at her and grabbed her hand, which she instantly took back. "Have you been crying again?"

"No." Was her steely reply.

He groaned in aggravation. "You know how much I hate when you lie to me."

She turned to look at him and came inches from him face and inhaled. She hadn't expected his face to be that close to hers. "I'm not lying. I wasn't crying."

He shook his head angrily. "I can tell by the red around your eyes. There's no point in lying Leese."

"It's dark out, and it's dark in here. You're bluffing. There's no red around my eyes. I wasn't crying."

He nodded. "We'll see about that."

He moved back into his original driving position and put the car into drive. "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

Once they got into their room, Jackson threw their bags onto the bed and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to him and held her face in front of him and inspected it thoroughly while she tried to move it away. "Just like I thought. You have been crying. Why?"

She rolled her eyes. She refused to answer to answer him. He gripped onto her face tighter. "Jackson, that hurts!"

"Then answer me."

She scoffed at him. "Why would I answer you, when you haven't even answered my original question."

He let go of her face and threw her onto the bed and in a flash he was on top of her pinning her down. "I said, answer me."

Lisa tried to wriggle free, but he was stronger and she knew that. She did the last thing that she thought she would ever do. She spit in his face then she gasped. "I'm sorry, it was impulse." Her breathing quickened.

He stood up and wiped his face off and looked at her with anger in his blue eyes. "I think you better go to bed before I do something I'm going to regret."

"I said I was sor-"

He turned away from her. "It doesn't matter that you're sorry. You did it, and my anger is flaring right now. I made a decision in the car not to give you that drug anymore, but if I have to, I will. Now, go to bed!" He practically screamed at her. She flinched at his words and laid down and closed her eyes, letting silent tears spill over her cheeks until she fell asleep.

In the morning, Lisa was woken up to Jackson pacing back and forth. She didn't know how she heard it, but she did. She sat up and looked at him. His hair was disheveled. He looked like he hadn't slept. She felt almost bad for what she did last night, actually she did feel bad for what she did. Jackson stopped pacing and looked at her. "Morning." She nodded her good morning to him. "Are you almost ready to go? We still have a lengthy drive ahead of us."

She couldn't stop staring at him. What was she feeling for him? She knew she loved him, but should she love him? Especially under these circumstances.

"What's wrong?" He asked her coldly. She shook her at him by way of answer, but she was still staring. "You're staring at me. Why?"

Again she didn't answer. He strode over to her and put his face in front of hers. "You wanna answer me sometime today? We could stay here another day until you give me an answer."

"You- well, you just look kind of beautiful." She whispered.

He laughed. "Beautiful? Never heard that one before. Sexy, hot, gorgeous, and dangerous yes. But never beautiful."

"Have you slept at all?" She asked trying to change the subject.

He yawned on cue. "No, but it's not like it matters. We have to get going. So let's go."

She looked around the room and then back at him. "It does matter Jackson. I'd prefer not to die because you didn't sleep. At least sleep for an hour or two."

He laughed again and she returned to the thought of it sounding beautiful. "Why? So you can run?" She shook her head no instantly. "That right there tells me you will."

"No, I really won't."

He shrugged. "Sorry, Leese, can't believe a word you say. Especially since you've been lying to me a lot lately." He paused then stroked her face. "Weren't you the one who said that you can't start a marriage off with a lie?" She exhaled and nodded slowly. "Then why are you?"

"I don't know." Was all she could reply.

"Well, stop the lying. I can see right through it. You know I can."

He walked over to the bags and started digging through them. Lisa got up and walked over to him. "Jackson, just go to bed."

Jackson turned towards her. "Oh, I plan on it." He grabbed her and dragged her to the chair and sat her down handcuffing one her left hand to the chair.

"You can't be serious!"

"Completely." He bent down and kissed her.

"You don't have to do that now. We're alone with no one watching. Remember?"

He knew that, but he wanted to kiss her none-the-less. "I thought about what you said about sleeping, and I don't want us to die. So I'll sleep while you watch tv. When I wake up tonight, we'll leave. You can sleep in the car."

Just as jackson turned to get into bed, Lisa grabbed his arm. "I have to go to the bathroom."

He rolled his eyes and uncuffed her as she walked to the bathroom. "You only have five minutes. Any longer than that, and I'm coming in after you. Got it?"

"Don't trust me?"

"No. Now hurry."

Lisa shook her head and walked into the bathroom. She took under four minutes and walked back out to have Jackson waiting for her. "Are you seriously going leave me handcuffed to the chair all day?"

"Yea, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Especially after you found out the truth, I know you would try to run away. You're lucky I'm not fucking gluing the chair to the floor also."

She shook her as she walked past him. "Yes, I was crying." She said in hopes of putting him in even just a sliver of a better mood.

"Tell me something I don't know."

She moved her hands in a juggling motion. "I'm trying this whole honesty thing with you. You value honesty, right?"

He nodded slowly. "It's one of the things I value. There's two other things in this world I value."

"What are they?"

He chuckled. "No, no, no. Not until you tell me why you were crying."

She walked over to the chair and sat down looking at him. "I haven't exactly grieved over my father yet. I mean, I did cry at my place in California. But, since then I haven't. Not over my father I mean. Then there was the whole you lying to me about the firm wanting me dead, which by the way, was the first lie you ever told me."

"Would you have married me any other way?"

She thought about his question for a little bit. Would I have married him any other way? I mean, I know I love him, but really, Dan was the nice guy. The safe guy. She thought to herself. Did she really want a safe guy? Or did she want Jackson? She had felt her breaking when she thought that she had killed Jackson. Not just because she thought she killed a man, but because she thought she killed the man she loved. She looked up at him. "No, I guess I wouldn't have. Not after everything you did to me. If we had met under different circumstances, then maybe. But, you put me through hell Jackson."

"That's what I thought. Now give me your hand." She reluctantly gave up her hand and watched him get into bed.

* * *

Jackson woke up around nine that night and Lisa was sitting there staring at the tv. He looked at his watch then up at Lisa. "You let me sleep for thirteen hours?"

She shrugged. "You looked tired. And like I said, I don't want to die on the road." She emphasized.

"We need to get on the road. Lucky for you, I'll be able to drive the rest of the way without any sleep now." He got out of the bed and walked over to her and uncuffed her. "Go jump in the shower and hurry up. We want to be in Miami by tomorrow night." She nodded and ran into the bathroom.

Jackson walked around the room putting everything away. He walked to the bathroom door and heard the water start. Walking away, he took out his cell phone and made a phone call. "Hey, it's me."

"What's up?"

"What's up? I need to know who let my brother out of that fucking cage. That's what's up."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "That was direct orders from Frank. Why?"

"Why? Why? He fucking killed my wife's father. That's why."

"Alright Rippner, that's funny. What's the real reason."

Jackson growled into the phone. "I just fucking told you Ames. He killed my wife's father. I told everyone that he belonged in the cage. No one, and I do mean no one should have let him out that fucking cage!"

"You got married?" Ames asked him shocked.

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's you." He paused then started talking again. "So who is the lucky lady."

"Lisa Reisert."

"You fell for the mark?" He practically screamed into the phone.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Excuse me Ames, but she isn't the mark anymore. And we just got married yesterday." He walked back over to the bathroom to make sure the shower was still on. When he realized it was, he walked away. "So you tell Frank that I said thanks for fucking everything up for me. Everything was going great. Now I have to smooth things over with my wife."

"Just don't tell her that he's your brother."

"I already have. I don't lie to her. It doesn't do me any good to lie. You know this."

"Fine, I'll tell him, but I don't think he'll like it."

"I don't give a shit what he likes." He said as he hung up.

Lisa walked out of the shower and looked at Jackson with her eyes heavy as she yawned. "Jackson, I'm tired."

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving in just a minute."

She walked over and sat on the bed. "Who were you just talking to?"

"A collegue. Nothing to worry about."

She just looked at him with wary eyes. "I'm too tired to fight about it right now."

He slipped his arm under waist and helped her up off the bed. "Well, we're leaving now anyways."

Once they were in the car, Jackson pulled up to the motel lobby and returned the key then returned to the car to see Lisa half asleep. When he shut the door and pulled away, she looked at him. "Why did you make me marry you?"

"Leese-"

"Jackson, I just want the truth. It's not that hard to give it when you've been giving it to me mostly all along."

She had a good point. He had been giving her the truth almost all along. So why should he lie to her now? "Because I really do love you." When he looked over to see her reaction, he saw that she was already sleeping. He had a feeling that he was going to have to repeat this in the morning.

* * *

**Now on to start the next chapter... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa woke up and stretched. She smelled coffee and heard jazz music floating through the car. After rubbing her eyes, she looked over at Jackson who smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning Jackson." Her voice had an edge to it. He couldn't understand why. "No coffee for me?"

He looked at her and handed her his coffee. She shook her head and looked out the window. "Leese, what's the matter?"

She scoffed. "You never answered my question last night."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was absolutely sure that he had answered her last. "Yes, I did Leese. You were just asleep when I did."

She looked at him with confusion. "Well then, why don't you tell me what the answer was."

"Why don't you tell me what the question was again."

She groaned and looked forward out the window. "You know what the question was Jackson." She put her hand on her head. "But, if I have to tell you again, I will. I asked you why you made me marry you."

Jackson pursed his lips and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He pushed down harder on the gas petal. "Do you really want to know? Cause if you really want to know, you're going to have to wait till we get to Miami, and we're going to get there in record time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to speed Leese. That's what I mean. I'm going to drive recklessly."

He pushed the petal down to the floor and they started going faster. Lisa gripped onto the door. "Jackson, slow down! You're going too kill us!" She screamed.

He reached over and caressed her face. "I would never kill you. At least not while we were driving." At that exact moment the car swerved and she screamed again. "Jesus Leese, put a sock in it."

"If you don't want to tell me, then don't tell me. But don't fucking kill us!"

He smirked as he eased up on the petal. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." He looked behind them to make sure that he hadn't attracted any attention to them. "And if you think we're staying in Miami any longer than we have to, you're wrong. We have places to go and people to see."

She gawked at him. "I have to plan my fathers funeral."

"I know."

"I have friends there Jackson. I can't just never come back there. I also have a job you know!"

He snickered. "Your point? You're my wife now. My job doesn't keep me in one spot for long, and I can't have you telling anyone what I do."

Lisa shook her head and sighed as she laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. She just couldn't believe this was happening. How had she been forced into another situation with Jackson? It was seeming like this was going to be the way her life was going to be. Unless. . . Her head shot up. "I want a divorce."

Jackson swerved the car into the breakdown lane and put the car in park. He turned towards Lisa and gave her a glowering look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She said then swallowed, knowing that she was on dangerous ground.

He grabbed her by the chin and she gasped. "You even think of leaving me, and Cynthia dies next. Got it? I'm not done with you yet." He let go of her and situated himself back into his seat. "When I'm done with you, if you choose to leave, then you can leave."

Lisa sat there crying silently. She felt like all she did these days was cry. Ever since she met Jackson. It wasn't right that one man could have so much power over someone's life. The car slowly started moving and she dreaded the moment that she had to introduce Jackson as her husband. People would definitely think that she was the one who planned the whole assasination attempt on Keefe. She punched the door.

"What is wrong now?" He asked irrated.

She shook her head, but thought better of not telling him. "If I introduce you as my husband, everyone's going to think I'm really the one who tried to kill Keefe."

Jackson laughed out loud. "That's what you're worried about?" He reached over and started rubbing her neck. "Don't worry about it. He was killed when you were nowhere around, so your name is clean."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It should. He was killed thousands of miles away from you."

Lisa pulled her hand away and looked at the radio. "How much longer till we hit Miami?"

"About ten hours."

She sighed and looked him. "Can we listen to something else other than Jazz music? It's going to put me to sleep again."

"No. I actually like it. It keeps me calm."

Lisa ground her teeth together. "Well it's driving me insane."

He shut off the radio and looked at her. "Happy?"

"No." Then she remembered that her ipod was in her purse. "I like music that keeps me calm. So I have a compromise." He looked at her questioningly. "I'll use my ipod while you listen to the radio."

He nodded as he pulled over again and looked at her. "Don't do anything stupid." She rolled her eyes as Jackson got out of the car. How many times was he going to threaten her with her friends and family? She looked back and saw that the trunk was closed but there was no sign of Jackson. There was however a car behind there's. She looked around to see if he was coming to the front of the car, but he wasn't.

Lisa didn't know if she should get out of the car to go see where he went, but something was telling her that something wasn't right. She sighed as clenched her fist for thinking so much. She opened the door and walked to the back of the car. Jackson was on the ground holding his head and groaning. "Jackson! What happened?" She asked as she knelt down beside him. She looked behind her to see if anyone was in the car to ask if they could help, but no one was there. She turned back to Jackson. "Come on, we have to get you back into the car." Lisa put her arms under his and started to lift him when she felt her hair being pulled. She let go of Jackson and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Lisa cried out in pain.

"Jackson! Help me!" She screamed. Jackson turned his head and looked at her as some guy had massive amounts of her hair in his hand.

"Ms. Reisert, we've been looking for you."

She was pulled to her feet and dragged backwards to the car and shoved into the backseat where there was a guy sitting there. The door she was shoved in was slammed shut and the guy who grabbed her jumped into the front seat and backed up then drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! I haven't had internet, and that's the only reason I haven't posted. Tonight I'm babysitting and I get internet so I feel extremely lucky for this! Hopefully I'll have internet soon and can update whenever I want!**_

* * *

Jackson watched as the car drove away. He saw that it was a black Mercedes Benz S class. He could make out the first three letters on the license plate. LTF. His first thought was to get up and drive after it, but after trying to get up, he saw that it was futile. His ribs hurt tremendously as well as his head. "Shit!" He was so aggravated. How could he get her back just to lose her? No. He decided immediately that he would do whatever was necessary to get her back. Especially now that she was his wife. But who would want to take her? It made no sense, seeing as how the agency wasn't really after her.

* * *

Lisa sat in the backseat wondering what was going to happen to her. She had sworn she would never be a victim again, although it seemed like this would be different. At least with Jackson she knew who he was now and how to deal with him. These guys she didn't know. How could she possibly fight against them without knowing anything about them? She sighed and stared out the window watching as everything flew by. She was thinking of jumping out the door, but at the speed they were going, it wasn't a good idea. She would be seriously injured or dead on impact. Silently, she prayed that Jackson would find her.

"Ms. Reisert, we aren't here to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes as she stared out the window. She most certainly was not going to give them the satisfaction of talking to them or even looking at them. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Honestly, Lisa we are not here to hurt you."

This time she turned and stared into the warm brown eyes. Giving him an attitude with her eyes, she pulled away from him. "Then why did your partner grab me by the hair and basically drag me to the car?" When he didn't answer she asked another question. "Why did you take me in the first place? It makes no sense. I don't even know you!"

"Everything will be revealed when we get there." She shook her head in aggravation. Why didn't anyone ever tell her where 'There' was? Finally she started laughing. Of course it was all hysterical, she didn't find this at all funny. "What's so funny?" The guy next to her asked her.

She furrowed her brow and looked straight ahead. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She kept laughing again. She couldn't help it. She didn't even know where they were going. Laughing again, she felt something prick her arm. She thought it was a bee, but when she looked, she saw that the guy she was sitting next to had stuck a needle into her arm and she swallowed. "What did you just shoot into me?" She asked with concern. How was she supposed to know if they weren't trying to kill her. Of course they had said that they wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't know that for sure.

He pulled the needle out and put it away. "It's a sedative. I gave you enough to have you sleep until a little after we get where we are going."

Lisa closed her eyes. She didn't want to sleep. "How do I know that you aren't going to kill me while I sleep?"

"You don't." He paused and as she was about to speak again, he stopped her with his words. "But we won't. We had a request to come find you and bring you to someone. That's our job."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The agency hired you, didn't they? Jackson lied. They really do want me dead. Everything he did, he did it for me." The realization that Jackson was actually keeping her safe was comforting, but also a little scary. She didn't want people to come after her. Although they had already caught up to her. She kept rambling on until she fell asleep in the backseat.

* * *

Finally someone stopped and helped Jackson. He was glad for the help, but not for the ambulance. It was just going to slow him down in his search for Lisa. He sat on the edge of the ambulance while being tended to. "Sir, you may have a broken rib. We strongly suggest you let us bring you in to get checked out."

Jackson stood up and shook his head no. "I have to get back to my wife. She's probably freaking out right now."

"We can have her come to the hospital." When Jackson didn't answer the EMT tried again. "Sir, if you do have a broken rib and don't get it checked out, you could puncture your lung."

Jackson gave him a stern look, "I'll take my chances. My wife needs me."

The EMT sighed and gave him a release form. "If that's how you feel, then I need you to sign this release form." Jackson did as he was told and handed it back to the EMT. "If the pain gets any worse, please go to the nearest hospital."

Jackson just nodded and walked to his car. Once it was started, he drove off while grabbing his cell phone. He called his only informer in the Agency. "Seth, you need to let me know where they are taking Lisa Reisert!" He didn't honestly think it was them, but it was his only lead.

"What are you talking about? Jackson, no one has reported having her." Jackson swore and Seth seemed concerned. "Why? What the hell happened?" Jackson told him everything that happened and how he was hours behind already. "Did you get the license plate number?"

Frowning, he knew he should have gotten everything on the license plate. "I only got the first three LTF. It was a black Mercedes Benz S Class." He paused for a second thinking of Lisa calling out to him for help. She didn't want to be with him, but she was still calling him for help. He had to do everything in his power to get her back. "Do you think you can look it up?"

"Jackson," Seth sighed into the phone. He didn't usually help with situations like this. It was risky to do so. Not to mention that he was hiding a huge secret from Jackson. Although, Jackson had been his friend since he entered the agency. Well, as much of a friend as Jackson is to anyone. "I'll look it up. I'll call you back the minute I get something." Then all Jackson heard was the click of the other phone ending the call. This was going to be hell waiting to see if there was anything he could do to help the one and only person he actually loved.

* * *

Lisa woke up in a bed and stared at her surroundings. The walls were white and there was one window. Other than the bed, there was no other furniture in the room. Sitting up slowly, she looked out the window. It was dark out. _This definitely is not what I need right now._ She got out of the bed and walked to the window to look outside. When she did, all she saw was trees.

When she got tired of staring outside, she walked to the door, expecting it to be locked. Turning the doorknob, she was surprised to find out that it wasn't. Opening the door, she peaked out cautiously. What was she going to do? How was she going to get away?

Seeing no one, she walked down the hallway and found the living room empty. With caution, she searched the room, making sure that no one was around. Lisa almost made it outside the front door when a voice stopped her. "Leese?"

Tears instantly pricked her eyes. Her hands fell to the side and she turned to see him standing there. "How can this be?" She asked more to herself than to him. It was impossible for him to be there.

He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. He never thought he would see her again. Not after everything that had happened. When he let go of her, he looked her up and down, making sure there was no marks on her. "You're not hurt are you? They didn't hurt you?"

Lisa shook her head vigorously. "No. I'm fine. But how are you here? You're not supposed to be. You're supposed to be dead dad. I was called back to Miami to plan your funeral." Tears spilled over her cheeks. "Was this all a cruel joke?"

Joe wiped the tears away and helped her over to the couch that she hadn't noticed until now. "No honey, it wasn't."

"Then what happened?"

He sighed and sat down next to her. "It's complicated."

Lisa wiped away another tear. "I don't care how complicated it is. You have to tell me what happened!"

"You remember Jackson right?" Lisa nodded. How could she forget him? He was her husband now. "Well, when I was told that the agency he worked for was coming after you, I had to do something."

Lisa was not understanding what he was talking about. "So you decided to fake your death and make me think that you were really dead? That's sick dad." She stood up to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"I did it to save your life." Lisa narrowed her eyes at him when she turned to face him. She didn't believe a word of this. Someone must have threatened him and that was why he was acting like this. Why he faked his death. When Joe saw that Lisa didn't believe him, he went on to explain. "Like I said, when I found out the agency was after you, I did what I could to get information about the agency, and I made a deal with the boss."

Lisa sat back down, and scooted farther away from her father. She didn't know what to do. "What kind of deal?"

"You know my background as a police officer. So I told him I would be a great addition to his team if they left you alone."

She jumped up and threw her hands towards her father. "You sold your soul to the devil to protect me?" When he nodded, she continued. "Dad, I could have done that myself if I wanted to! Hell, I even married Jackson to protect myself." Before she could finish, her father spoke up.

"You did what? What would possess you to do something like that? Are you insane? He's a monster! He kills people for a living."

Lisa scoffed at him. "Like you do now?" The anger disappeared from Joe's face. He should have known that she would throw that in his face. He didn't want her to, but he should have known. "Yea, exactly dad. You can't judge him now. You do exactly what he does for a job." She walked towards the door then turned back to him. "I hope you enjoyed seeing me, because this will be the last time. I'm leaving and never coming back." The moment she opened the door, everything went black.


End file.
